


[VID] Cold War

by colls



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: Do you know what you're fighting for





	[VID] Cold War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



A short vid focusing on Ahsoka and other Jedi, made as a late stocking stuffer

password: jedi  


[youtube](https://youtu.be/2Uc15RoCikE) | [DW](https://swannee.dreamwidth.org/125145.html) | [tumblr](http://collsssss.tumblr.com/post/169715143287/vid-star-wars-the-clone-wars-cold-war-music)


End file.
